


A Very Pitch Perfect Halloween

by nweeks3



Series: My Complete Pitch Perfect Story - Part 5 [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nweeks3/pseuds/nweeks3
Summary: The Bellas & their kids join together for trick-or-treating.Set in October 2023





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've already done a Christmas themed story and a summer themed story, so why not do a Halloween themed story. This one will be a bit complex than the other two, so bear with me.

On October 9th, Esther & Flo were having breakfast in their apartment.

"These belgian waffles are delicious." Esther said.

"Thank you. It was my first time trying out our new waffle iron, so I was hoping it would work." Flo said.

"I knew it would. So, what's going on with you today?" Esther asked.

"Well, today's a big day at work." Flo said.

"How so?" Esther asked curious.

"We're selling pumpkin smoothies starting today." Flo said excited.

"Wow! What perfect timing. Those things usually sell like hotcakes this time of year." Esther said.

"Indeed. Hey, what do you say after work we go looking for Halloween costumes." Flo suggested.

"I'm good with that. Some of the other Bellas will be picking out their costumes later this week." Esther said.

"Well, hopefully we'll find some good costumes later tonight." Flo said.

"I'm sure we'll have no problem with that." Esther said.

"Alright, well I'm off to work." Flo said.

"Have a good day, Flo." Esther said.

"You too, Esther." Flo said as she grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

* * *

Later that night at Aubrey & Chad's house, Chad was in the living room watching the Pirates of the Caribbean movie The Curse of the Black Pearl when Finn came downstairs and joined his father on the couch.

"Finn, what are you doing up? Shouldn't you be in bed?" Chad asked.

"I couldn't sleep, daddy. What are you watching?" Finn asked.

"Oh, this is the original Pirates of the Caribbean movie. When I was a teenager, my dad and I would watch these movies a lot. In fact, this one year for Halloween, we dressed up as characters from these movies." Chad explained.

"Really?" Finn asked.

"Yeah. But since you're here, I want to ask you something..." Chad said.

"Okay." Finn said.

"If I was to dress up as one of the characters in this movie for Halloween, you wouldn't be too scared, would you?" Chad asked.

"Would I get to see the costume first?" Finn asked.

"Sure. Because if all the costume will do is scare you, I won't wear it." Chad assured Finn.

"Thanks, daddy." Finn said as Aubrey came downstairs half asleep.

"Chad, aren't you coming to bed? It's almost 11:00." Aubrey asked yawning.

"Hang on, babe; this movie's almost over." Chad said when Aubrey noticed Finn on the couch.

"Finn, you know it's past your bedtime, right?" Aubrey asked.

"I know, mommy. But I had trouble sleeping." Finn said.

"Oh, what are you guys watching?" Aubrey asked before she noticed what was playing on the TV. "Is that the original Pirates of the Caribbean movie?"

"Yeah. Earlier today my mom brought the entire film series over for us to watch." Chad explained.

"Wow, that was nice of her." Aubrey said.

"Yeah. And since Finn came down I asked him how he'd feel if I dressed up as one of the characters for Halloween." Chad recapped.

"Which character would you dress up as?" Aubrey asked.

"Captain Jack Sparrow." Chad answered.

"Ah, okay. Just promise me you won't add any swords to your costume." Aubrey said.

"Way ahead of you." Chad assured her.

"Now come on, Finn; Let's get you back to bed. You can watch this movie with your father anytime." Aubrey said carrying Finn upstairs to his bedroom.

* * *

The next day at about 6pm, Aubrey, Chad, & Finn were finishing dinner when...

"Daddy, can we watch that movie that you were watching last night?" Finn asked.

"You want to watch that Pirates of the Caribbean movie?" Chad asked.

"Yeah." Finn said.

"Sure. I'll go get the DVD." Chad said.

"Before you guys watch that movie, I think there's something Finn should know about." Aubrey said.

"What is it?" Finn asked.

"Finn, what you may not know is that all of the existing Pirates of the Caribbean movies are rated PG-13. Therefore, there may be some material not appropriate for your age." Aubrey explained.

"Really?" Finn asked.

"Yes. And if you see stuff like that, it's very important you do not discuss it outside this house." Aubrey said firmly.

"What? But Ms. Collins told us we should always be sharing stuff." Finn said.

"Yes! As long as it's appropriate for your age." Aubrey fired back.

"How will I know what's appropriate and what's not?" Finn asked.

"There is one way: We'll watch these movies together and if any of those inappropriate moments come up, your father or myself will cover your eyes to make sure you don't see them." Aubrey suggested.

"Okay. Can we watch the movie now?" Finn asked.

"Of course. Come on, let's go join your father on the couch." Aubrey said as the two did so.

Chad grabbed the remote when Aubrey & Finn sat down and started the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's worth noting that this chapter had a deleted scene where Emily & Benji woke up their son Russell on his 1st birthday. But after realizing a mathematical error on my part, I had to take it out. If I left it in, it would've overlapped with the setting of Chapter 6 of Child Trauma. It's also worth noting that I have never seen any of the Pirates of the Caribbean movies, so I had to look up both Johnny Depp's character name and the name of the first movie in the series.


	2. Chapter 2

2 days later, the Bellas & their kids were costume shopping.

"I'm glad we all agreed to go costume shopping in the same store." Emily said.

"Exactly. Especially since we made a pact to not pick any scary costumes." Aubrey said.

"I know, right. We don't want to traumatize our kids." Stacie said.

As they separated to different sections of the store, Grace found a costume she liked best.

"Mommy, what about this one?" Grace asked.

"Oh, you want to be Dorothy?" Alice asked.

"Yeah. I like her dress." Grace said.

"I can see that. Alright, if that's the one you want, we'll get it." Alice said.

Since Grace's costume was from The Wizard of Oz, Alice thought it'd be a good idea to have a costume within the same theme. Therefore, she decided on a lion costume.

Meanwhile, Emily was wheeling Russell in his stroller down another aisle until she found a costume Russell might like.

"What about this one, Russell?" Emily asked showing him a gator costume which judging by his smile meant he approved.

"I think it'll look great on you too. Let's get it." She continued before noticing a bee costume in the same aisle which she decided to get for herself.

Meanwhile, as Alice & Grace were paying for their costumes, Alice noticed a sad look in her daughter's eyes.

"What's wrong, sweetie? Did you change your mind about the costume?" Alice asked concerned.

"No. I like the costume...it's something else." Grace said sadly.

"What is it?" Alice asked.

"I miss spending time with daddy." Grace said tearfully.

"Sweetie, I get how that can upset you. But you know how busy he is with work." Alice said trying to comfort Grace.

"Exactly. All he does is work. He's barely done anything with me since my 5th birthday." Grace said upset before crying on her mother's shirt.

"Grace, I had no idea you felt this way. You hardly say something. Why is it just getting you down?" Alice asked.

"Well, as much as I enjoy doing things with you, sometimes I feel like a piece of me is missing." Grace answered.

"Ah, I get it. I'll tell you what. When he gets home tonight, I'll have him talk to you. It'd be your chance to tell him how you feel." Alice offered.

"Okay." Grace said as the two paid for both of their costumes.

Meanwhile, Aubrey & Finn were walking down another aisle until Finn found a costume he liked.

"What about this one, mommy?" Finn asked showing his mother a Batman costume.

"Really? You like Batman?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah. I liked him ever since daddy took me to that comic book store." Finn said.

"Really? I don't remember him ever mentioning that. But if that's the costume you like, we'll get it for you." Aubrey said.

While Finn seemed rather confident about his costume choice, Aubrey was stumped about what costume she should decide on. After some deep thinking, she finally decided on a cat costume.

Meanwhile, Stacie was walking down another aisle with her two daughters and they seem to be having disagreements about their costume choices.

"I like this one." Kim said noticing a witch costume.

"Kim, NO! Remember what mommy said: No scary costumes!" Bella reminded her.

"Come on, are you telling me you'd be scared by a witch costume?" Kim asked.

"Well, I'm not; but what if one of the others might be?" Bella asked.

"Well, there's one way to settle this." Kim said.

"What's wrong, girls?" Stacie asked.

"Bella's worried that a witch costume might scare one of the other kids." Kim recapped.

"I'd have to agree." Aubrey said chiming in.

"Who do we know that could possibly be scared of a witch costume?" Kim asked to Aubrey.

"Well, Kim, I don't know if you know this, but Finn was traumatized a few weeks ago and I don't want him to feel that way again." Aubrey recapped.

"Thanks, mommy." Finn said.

"Come on, Kim, I'm sure there's a whole lot more costumes here you'd like just as much." Stacie said.

"Yeah, what about this one?" Bella asked showing Kim a Wonder Woman costume.

"Wonder Woman? Hmm, I did enjoy that Wonder Woman movie and it would definitely be a change to what I've dressed up as for years...what the heck, I'll take it!" Kim said.

"Yay! And I'm going to go with the penguin costume." Bella said.

"Alright, you two...let's go pay for your costumes." Stacie said as the three went to do so, but not before deciding on a costume for herself.

In the same aisle Bella & Kim found their costumes, Stacie noticed an array of wigs & dresses and an idea came to her of what she could dress up as...Marilyn Monroe.

Now as they were all leaving the costume shop with all of their costumes...

"Well, looks like we all got some good costumes." Emily said with confidence.

"Needless to say, this year's Halloween party is going to be awesome." Aubrey said.

"Yeah!" The others agreed.

* * *

That night shortly before Grace went to sleep, her father came into her bedroom for a heart to heart conversation.

"Hey, Grace. Mommy said you wanted to talk to me about something?" Ken asked.

"Yes." Grace said.

"Well, what is it? I'll listen to whatever you have to say." Ken said.

"Okay, here goes: Daddy, I miss spending time with you." Grace started.

"Awww, sweetie, I miss spending time with you too. I know it hasn't been the same since I started my job." Ken said.

"Yeah. Spending time with mommy is great, but it always feels like a piece of me is missing." Grace said sadly.

"Okay, I get it. Let me ask you this: Is there anything in particular you had in mind you want me to do with you?" Ken asked.

"Yeah. Can you take me trick-or-treating this Halloween?" Grace asked.

"Well, I can't really promise anything. You know how some older folks tend to pull pranks that night? So, we have to make sure those troublemakers are off the streets." Ken said.

"I know, but is there anyway you can work something out?" Grace asked.

"I don't know, I..." Ken said.

"Please, daddy? For me?" Grace asked giving her father the puppy dog eyes.

"(sighs) I'll tell you what, tomorrow when I go to work, I'll talk to my boss about being on call for Halloween night. If he says yes, I'll take you trick-or-treating, okay?" Ken offered as the two hugged.

"Thanks, daddy. I hope it all works out." Grace said.

"Me too. And I will let you know, okay." Ken said.

"Okay." Grace said.

"But for now, let's try to get some sleep, okay." Ken said tucking his daughter in.

"Good night, daddy." Grace said.

"Good night, Grace." Ken said turning off the bedroom light on his way out.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Aubrey & Chloe met at Starbucks for their morning coffee.

"So, I hear you all have your costumes picked out." Chloe said.

"Yep. And we all made a pact not to pick any scary costumes. Especially after what I went through with Finn a few weeks ago." Aubrey said.

"I understand. Beca, Amy, & I are going costume shopping today." Chloe said.

"That's great. Got any costume ideas in mind?" Aubrey asked.

"Not yet, but I'm sure it'll come to us when we get to the costume store." Chloe said.

"Of course. And we also need to decide whereabouts the Bellas & their kids will meet for trick-or-treating." Aubrey said.

"I always enjoy how we go trick-or-treating together every year. And each year we pick someplace different to take the kids." Chloe remembered.

"Yeah. I was about to call CR & Denise to see if we could all meet in Passaic for trick-or-treating and maybe have our Halloween party at their place." Aubrey said.

"Oh, that would be a nice change-up compared to always having the party at your place." Chloe said.

"Agreed." Aubrey said.

* * *

Later that same day, Beca, Chloe, Amy, Jessica, & Ashley all went costume shopping.

"Thanks for letting us tag along with you guys to pick out costumes." Jessica said.

"No problem, Jessica. I'm stumped on what I'll choose, but I guess I'll know soon enough." Beca said.

"Same here. Come on, let's go pick out some costumes." Chloe said as they all separated to different sections of the store.

In one aisle, Beca found three possible costumes she liked. After some deep thinking, she settled on a mouse costume. In another aisle, Chloe looked around and saw a Tinkerbell costume. She remembered Chicago telling her that he was going to go as Peter Pan, so it definitely seemed to be the perfect choice. In another aisle, Amy had some difficulty deciding on a costume, but eventually decided on an Ursula costume. And in another aisle, Jessica & Ashley found Anna & Elsa costumes. They remembered how often they used to watch Frozen, so it definitely seemed fitting for the two. After all the costumes were picked out and paid for, they all exited the costume shop.

"I got to say, I definitely found a good costume." Chloe said.

"Yeah, I'm not sure why I chose this one, though." Beca said.

"Don't doubt yourself, Beca. This is going to be one awesome Halloween." Jessica said.

"Agreed." Ashley said.

"I can't wait to get back to the apartment so I can try on my costume." Amy said.

"Agreed. Let's head back." Chloe said as she, Beca, & Amy headed back to their apartment.

"Should we use the wigs or should we just dye our hair the exact color?" Jessica asked.

"The former. Think about it, Jess; it'd be less work if we go with what was included." Ashley said.

"Fair point. Come on, let's head back." Jessica said as the couple headed back to their apartment.

* * *

Later that evening at Alice & Ken's house, Alice was cooking pasta while Ken & Grace were sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Well? What did your boss say, daddy?" Grace anxiously asked.

"Well, Grace, I have some good news for you. Turns out my boss has enough detectives for Halloween night. Which means...I get to go trick-or-treating with you!" Ken said.

"Yay! Thanks, daddy." Grace excitedly said hugging her father.

Just then, the pasta had finished cooking and Alice got three plates out of the cupboard so she could serve up dinner. While she was plating the pasta, she couldn't help but smile because she could hear how happy her daughter was. After Alice brought the plates of pasta to the kitchen table, she sat down with her husband and daughter.

"Mommy, did you hear?!" Grace asked.

"Yes, I did. And I'm very happy for you." Alice said as the three began to eat their dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

On Halloween day at about 4pm, a few of the Bellas and their kids met at CR & Denise's apartment for their Halloween party.

"Thanks for talking us into hosting the party, Aubrey." CR said.

"No problem. And may I say, you & Denise definitely picked out some interesting costumes." Aubrey said.

"Yeah, we weren't sure what we were going to go as this year, but I'm glad we came to a decision." Denise said.

"It's a shame Esther & Flo couldn't join us." Emily said.

"Yeah, but you know they live 3 hours away. But they should be home now. How about we FaceTime them." Aubrey suggested.

"Good idea." Emily said as Aubrey called Flo's number for a FaceTime chat.

On the call...

"Hey, guys." Flo said answering her phone.

"Hey, Flo. How are you & Esther doing?" Aubrey asked.

"Good. We just got home from work and we're about to head to a local Halloween party." Flo said.

"Ooh, I hope you two have fun tonight." Emily said.

"Thanks. It'll surely be a fun time." Esther said.

"Say, what are you two dressed up as?" CR asked.

"Esther went with a witch costume, while I decided to dress up as Snooki." Flo said.

"Just be glad Kim's not listening in on this call. She wanted to be a witch, but we were all against it." Stacie recapped.

"Why?" Flo asked.

"We made a pact to not pick any scary costumes." Emily recapped.

"And I had to remind Kim that I didn't want to risk Finn being traumatized again." Aubrey recapped.

"I can see where you're going at with that, Aubrey. But he's okay now, right?" Esther asked.

"Oh, yeah. In fact, about a week ago Chad showed his Halloween costume to Finn, and it turns out Finn wasn't scared at all." Aubrey said.

"Well, that's good to hear." Flo said.

"Yeah. Well, it'll be trick-or-treating time soon so we should get ready to head out. Hope you two have a good time." Aubrey said as the others waved goodbye.

"Bye, guys." Flo said as she ended the call.

* * *

Sometime after the call, Beca, Chloe, & Amy arrived at the party.

"Hey, guys. Glad you could make it." CR said.

"Are you kidding?! We wouldn't miss this for the world." Chloe said.

"Agreed. Come on, let's go mingle." Beca said.

As Beca & Chloe were fixing themselves plates of munchies, they were approached by Aubrey.

"Hey, Aubrey. May I just say you have a 'purr-fect' costume." Beca said prompting a chuckle from Chloe.

"Thank you, Beca. And may I just say that judging by that costume, I could just eat you up!" Aubrey jokingly said.

"AUBREY!" Chloe yelled offended.

"It's okay, Chloe; I got the joke." Beca assured her.

"Oh, okay then." Chloe said feeling a sigh of relief.

Meanwhile, Benji in a magician costume approached Emily who was currently fixing herself & Russell a plate full of munchies.

"Whoa, you two, don't stuff yourself with munchies. You want enough room left for candy, don't you?" Benji said.

"Benji, you know Russell doesn't have a full set of teeth yet. So, there's a limit as to what he can eat right now." Emily reminded him.

Meanwhile, Stacie was lounging on the couch when CR sat down to talk with her.

"Hey, girl. Catch me up; what's new with you?" She asked.

"Not much. Kyle & I are looking for a bigger place to live." Stacie said.

"Really?" CR asked.

"Yeah. Before I got married it was me, my mom, & Bella living in one apartment.

Now with a husband and an older daughter, we're slowly running out of space." Stacie explained

"I see. Well, I'm sure you'll find someplace good." CR said.

"We're hoping to move into a new house before Christmas." Stacie said.

"Well, I have faith in you, girl." CR said.

Now with only one hour left before trick-or-treating, those who were going back to their homes to hand out candy left while the others stayed to take the kids trick-or-treating.


	5. Chapter 5

That night at about 6pm, Aubrey, Stacie, Emily, CR, Ken, and their children all headed out in their costumes.

"All right, everyone. We all set to head out?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah!" The children yelled excited.

"Alright, while our spouses are back at home handing out candy, let's get some ourselves." Stacie said.

"I'm hoping we get enough candy to last us a whole 3 days." Kim said.

"3 days? Well, if you want enough for that long I could give you some of the candy Russell can't eat. He doesn't have a full set of teeth yet." Emily offered.

"I'm just hoping nothing goes wrong tonight for Grace's sake." Ken said.

"Thanks, daddy. But being out here with you will probably make this an awesome Halloween already." Grace said.

"That's the spirit, Grace." CR said.

* * *

They all spent the night walking several blocks collecting candy. When it got close to 8pm, they had all walked a total of 3 miles before deciding to head back to CR & Denise's apartment.

But just as they were about to reach CR & Denise's street, the kids saw a haunted house on the street and decided to get a closer look.

"Look at that haunted house over there." Bella said

"That is something, alright. Should we go in?" Kim asked.

"Sure. Anyone else want to join us?" Bella asked.

"I'll go." Rachel said.

"Hmm...why not. What could happen?" Grace said as they all went inside, but two of the kids stayed behind.

"Finn, are you coming?" Bella asked.

"No thanks. I think I'll stay out here." Finn said.

"And Russell's only a year old, I don't know if he's ready for haunted houses yet." Emily added.

"Are you sure you don't want to come, Finn?" Grace asked.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure." Finn said.

"Your loss. Come on, girls." Kim said as the four girls went inside while the two boys waited with the parents.

"Do you think I should've gone with them?" Finn asked his mother.

"Finn, that was your choice not to go in with them and that's perfectly fine." Aubrey assured him.

But just then, three of the girls came back outside screaming.

"We got separated!" Kim yelled panicking.

"Wait, what do you mean you got separated? Kim, where's you sister?" Stacie asked.

"The grim reaper took her." Kim answered scared.


	6. Chapter 6

"What do you mean 'The grim reaper took her'?" CR asked.

"We saw him with our own eyes." Rachel said.

"Alright, calm down, girls; We'll find her." Aubrey said.

"She's right. Aubrey & I will go in with you to help find her while the others wait outside." Ken said.

"Sounds like a plan." CR said as Aubrey, Ken, and the three girls went back in the haunted house.

* * *

Inside the haunted house, Aubrey & Ken were holding flashlights so they could see their way through.

"Alright, girls, where did you lose Bella?" Ken asked.

"It was about right here." Kim said pointing to one of two possible directions.

As they all headed down the pointed direction, they kept shining their flashlights up ahead. After a long corridor search, they found Bella curled up in a ball in the corner.

"Bella?" Aubrey asked as they all shined their flashlights at her.

"You found me?" Bella asked trying to calm down over what happened earlier.

"Of course we found you. We were all worried about you." Aubrey said as Bella stood up to hug her.

"Thank you. Can we please get out of here? I don't want to spend another minute in this haunted house." Bella said.

"Of course. Come on, girls. Let's get out of here before the others start to wonder what took so long." Aubrey said as she lead everyone out of the house.

* * *

After they all made it back outside, Bella ran to hug her mother.

"I've never been so scared in my life." Bella said.

"I know. But it's all over now. Just try not to think about it." Stacie said trying to comfort Bella.

"Thank you all for finding me." Bella said.

"Of course. We wouldn't leave without you." Kim admitted.

"I might never go into a haunted house again." Bella said.

"Bella, don't say that. Sure, you may have had a scary experience, but maybe you'll get over it sometime in the future." Aubrey said.

"Maybe. Just not right away." Bella said.

"And even with what happened, you still a fun night, right?" Stacie asked before Bella looked at her candy stash.

"At least I didn't lose all the candy I got." Bella said.

"Exactly. You & Kim definitely have enough candy for at least the next 3 days." Stacie said.

"I can't wait to get home so we can starting eating some of it." Kim said.

"Just remember not to eat too much in one day." Stacie warned her.

"Mom!" Kim said protesting.

"I'm serious! You don't want to get too full." Stacie explained.

"Well, I think we've all had enough excitement for one evening. Let's go home." Aubrey said as everyone left.

* * *

Sometime later when Ken & Grace returned home...

"Hey, honey. We're home." Ken said coming in the door.

"Hey, guys. Did you bring home plenty of candy?" Alice asked.

"We sure did, mommy." Grace said excited.

"That's great news, sweetie. Did you have fun trick-or-treating with daddy?" Alice asked.

"Yeah. Despite what happened in that haunted house." Grace said.

"You went into a haunted house?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, the girls went into the house. Finn & Russell didn't." Ken explained.

"You weren't scared in that haunted house, we're you." Alice asked Grace.

"Only when we lost Bella. But we eventually found her." Grace said.

"Well, that's good. Want to have a bit of your candy before you go to bed?" Alice asked.

"Sure." Grace said as she brought her bag of candy to the kitchen.

It was a tough decision regarding which candy she should choose that evening, but she eventually decided on two of the Snickers bars she got. After she ate her candy for the night, it was time for her to go to bed.

"Thanks for taking me trick-or-treating, daddy." Grace said while Ken was tucking her in.

"Of course. Let me know if there's anything else you want me to do with you and we'll definitely try to make it happen." Ken offered.

"You mean it, daddy?" Grace asked.

"You betcha. Good night, Grace." Ken said turning off the bedroom light.

"Good night, daddy." Grace said before she went to sleep.

TO BE CONTINUED in Be My Valentine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took a lot of thinking to finish. I'd also like to thank RizzV825 for helping me out with the costume choices for each of the characters.


End file.
